Corazón Sangrante
by Anisademongirl
Summary: El quienes somos no es importante, de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es que no nos cruzemos en tu camino, que no te tengamos en la mira. Así que cuida tu espalda y témele al Corazón Sangrante. (Se necesitan Ocs)
1. Prólogo

**Corazón Sangrante**

 **Prólogo**

Aquella noche había luna llena, los grillos cantaban y las estrellas cubrían como un manto al cielo nocturno.

La ciudad estaba dormida, pero a lo lejos una persecución ocurría. Varias figuras corrían, no está claro cuantas dado que la iluminación era casi nula.

-¡Atrápenlos!-

Las personas encapuchadas zigzaguearon por las oscuras calles de Madrid, las suelas de sus zapatos no emitían casi ningún ruido pero ya tenían a sus perseguidores demasiado cerca como para tomar ventaja de eso.

Sin darse cuenta. Se encontraron a sí mismas en un callejón sin salida.

-Mierda- una de ellas murmuró.

-¡Alto allí!- un policía local grito al acorralarlas, pero no estaban nada dispuestas a rendirse tan fácilmente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo escalaba la pared del callejón sin esfuerzo aparente. Por mucho que los policías, dispararan nunca darían al blanco. Los prófugos de la ley desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Aquella noche había luna llena, los grillos cantaban y las estrellas cubrían como un manto al cielo nocturno.

Un grupo de personas se hallaban paradas encima de la cúpula de una iglesia, mirando al horizonte; una de ellas llevo sus manos a su cabeza y echó para atrás la capucha que cubría su rostro, su largo cabello negro volaba con el viento mientras sus ojos verdes, antes llenos de vida, observaban con cierta melancolía el amanecer que comenzaba, con un cuchillo ensangrentado atado de su cintura.

* * *

 **Hola, la verdad es que este es mi primer fic para Amour Sucré así que espero que le den una oportunidad. Aquí las Sucrettes son asesinas profesionales que por cuestiones de trabajo terminan en el instituto Sweet Amoris.**

 **Como mencione en el summary o como se les antoje llamarlo, estoy aceptando Ocs; si alguien está interesado, esta es la ficha que deben llenar y enviarme por PM:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Edad (16-18):**

 **Religión:**

 **País de origen:**

 **Aspecto (cabello, piel, ojos, estatura y alguno que otro detalle acerca de su vestimenta):**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia (algo así como su infancia y como es que llegaron al mundo de lo ilícito):**

 **Chico (por el momento, todos disponibles menos Armin):**

 **Arma o punto fuerte en el asesinato:**

 **Mejor materia:**

 **Peor materia:**

 **Habilidades extra (por ejemplo: es capaz de escribir con los pies, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra):**

 **Secreto más oscuro (algo que tengo que ver con el asesinato):**

 **Esta misma ficha la pueden encontrar en mi perfil para que solo la copien y peguen.**

 **Anisademongirl~**


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Corazón Sangrante**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

 **Hola~**

 **Creo que esto es lo más rápido que he actualizado un fic, pero bueno, ya tengo los resultados de algunas de las que ya fueron aceptadas.**

 **Aún están disponibles Jade y, sorprendentemente, Lysandro. Voy a esperar hasta el lunes para que quienes quieran a estos dos chicos envíen su ficha.**

 **Las que no entraron como las Sucrettes principales, no se preocupen ni dejen de leer, tengo algo muy "bonito" planeado para sus Ocs *sonrisa diabólica*.**

 **Antes que nada, a mí me gusta responder a los reviews que me dejan así que…**

 **AiliGuby: Hola para ti también ~, gracias por dejar tu ficha y por ser el primer review. Espero que te guste :)**

 **Haruka Heider: Me encanta ver que a la gente le haya gustado mi idea, tu incluida. Espero que no te decepcione.**

 **Danica4412: Yo también me imaginé a las Sucrettes como una mafia así toda bien poderosa e intimidante.**

 **Bladlhig: ¡Me actualizar!**

 **Fenrir Kholer: ¡Gracias!**

 **Como este capítulo va a ser principalmente para anunciar y presentar como se debe a las Sucrettes, va a ser corto.**

 **Solo una cosa más, como soy algo joven (con decirles que aún no termino mis estudios y me falta una eternidad que no veo ni para cuando) mi vocabulario es algo limitado, mis descripciones apestan (si, porque no se bañan XD) y no brillo por mi buena ortografía, les pido perdón de antemano por cualquier error, ya sea ortográfico o en la descripción de sus Sucrettes.**

* * *

 _Ellas en realidad no querían estar allí, cualquier lugar menos ese._

 _Siete chicas se encontraban sentadas en unas muy desgastadas sillas justo en el centro de una habitación lo suficientemente oscura para que no vieran más de lo necesario. Delante de ellas se localizaba un gran escritorio y recargado cómodamente estaba un hombre alto, de traje y cubriendo su rostro con una máscara._

 _-Es un verdadero placer poder conocerlas a todas ustedes- dijo aquel hombre con amabilidad._

 _-¡¿Qué chingados quieres?!- pregunto enojada una de ellas._

 _-Tsk, tsk, cuide su lenguaje, una bella dama como usted no debería hablar de esa manera- el enmascarado evadió la pregunta con un tono algo burlón, lo que causo que la chica de cabellos multicolores se enfadara todavía más._

 _-Si no nos va a decir sería mejor que nos dejara ir- en efecto, las siete asesinas profesionales se hallaban prisioneras de aquel hombre, algo que nunca paso por la mente de las jóvenes en su corta vida en el Bajo Mundo._

 _-Me temo que eso no es posible- su captor sonrió –Sabemos todo sobre ustedes y queremos contratarlas para un pequeño trabajo-_

 _Las adolescentes no creían lo que acababan de escuchar. Revelar el propósito de su secuestro de una manera tan…simple, sin rodeos, solo al grano, no era algo que se acostumbraba a ver en el ambiente en el que vivían._

 _-¿Podría usted, amable caballero, explicarnos en que consiste este_ trabajo _?- la joven con heterocromia se dirigió a él con sarcasmo._

 _-Eso será revelado con el paso del tiempo- ¡¿Quién rayos se creía este tipo?! Contratándolas tan repentinamente pero sin decirles que es lo que tienen que hacer o cuál es su objetivo._

 _-Entonces, señorita Romanof- el hombre del traje se acercó a una de ellas -¿Acepta usted estar al mando de esta operación?-_

 _La joven pelinegra lo miro desconcertada. Ah, definitivamente iba a ser una tarde larga._

* * *

Una chica de cabello corto, desordenado y castaño oscuro estaba parada enfrente de la entrada de un instituto. Desde el interior se podían oír las voces de los estudiantes y como intentaban sobrellevar su ajetreada vida.

La joven suspiro profundo.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo la que llegue al último?- con una última mirada hacia atrás, la irlandesa cruzo las puertas del Sweet Amoris, impulsada por el pensamiento de una jugosa recompensa, con una pistola escondida debajo de su falda.

* * *

 **En lo personal estoy muy orgullosa de lo que acabo de hacer, no siempre me siento tan inspirada como ahora.**

 **Creo que al menos algunas de ustedes ya saben quiénes son los Ocs mencionados *guiño***

 **Me encanta como termine el capitulito, "** _ **con una pistola escondida debajo de su falda"**_ **, parecido a lo que hice con el prólogo. ¿Les parece que todos los capítulos terminen de una manera similar?**

 **Ahora las ganadoras:**

 **Castiel: Angélica Hernández por Haruka Heider**

 **Nathaniel: Tara Cetton por** **Danica4412**

 **Kentin: Blane Romanof por Bladlhig**

 **Alexy: Amy Elizabeth Gautier por** **AiliGuby**

 **Thales: Ginevra Elizabeth Volkóv por** **MiawChu**

 **Viktor: Lakshmí Penrose por** **MisaPrince**

 **Dakota/Dake: Cekyan Moonacre por Usuyase Blood**

 **Extra: Armin: Yukari Acosta por Anisademongirl (osease yo)**

 **No pasa nada si su Oc no entro, aún tengo algo planeado para ellas (si ustedes me lo permiten, claro), solo es cuestión de mantenernos en contacto y ponernos de acuerdo.**

 **Una cosa más, estaba planeando que no solo yo sea la autora de esto sino todas las que participan, es decir, si su Oc quedo dentro, ustedes pueden decidir más o menos lo que va a pasar con ella. Por ejemplo: cómo va a conocer a su chico, como y cuando se revela su identidad o como quieren que sean algunos encuentros con su chico.**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Blane Romanof

**Corazón Sangrante**

 **Capítulo 2: Blane Romanof**

 **Siento que no he actualizado en años.**

 **Quiero aclarar que no voy a ser capaz de subir capítulos muy seguido aunque tendré como objetivo actualizar una vez a la semana.**

 **Información extra para las dueñas de las Sucrettes: el orden de aparición individual de sus Ocs es el siguiente:**

 **Blane Romanof**

 **Ginevra Volkóv**

 **Angélica Hernández**

 **Lakshimí Penrose**

 **Amy Gautier**

 **Yukari Acosta**

 **Tara Cetton**

 **Si gustan, me pueden ir enviando sus ideas para dichas apariciones, como por ejemplo: la forma en la que conocen a su chico y con quien más se encuentran en su primer día. Les recuerdo que no se casi nada de los eventos especiales (por así decirlo) que pasan en el juego, así que si pueden recordarme cuales son y dar una breve descripción de que es lo que sucede en cada una de las rutas para poder escribir esos eventos con sus Sucrettes, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Bladlhig: G-Gracias, que bueno que te guste.**

 **MiawChu: Entiendo cómo te sientes, jamás he escrito algo en el que los lectores participen. Espero que todo salga bien.**

 **Danica4412: Sip, con el "delegado ninja yandere". Tus ideas me las puedes mandar por PM y con gusto las incluiré.**

 **Creo que la supuestamente pequeña introducción se ha vuelto un poquito más larga, así que, sin más preámbulos, ¡que comience el capítulo! (siempre quise decir eso)**

Blane Bennet fue la primera en llegar.

Aún recuerda perfectamente ese día, su primer encuentro con el delegado principal, cuando se topó con ese mentecato de Castiel y a Amber y su pandilla de brujas.

En más de una ocasión le entraron unas ganas enormes de atravesar el corazón de esas niñas mimadas, pero tenía que controlarse. Además, le resultaría prácticamente imposible atacarlas sin su fiel compañero Alfa; se corría el riesgo de que alguna de ellas escapara y fin del juego.

Dejando todo eso de lado, había algo en esa escuela que le llamaba, o más bien le había llamado, la atención a la pelinegra. Un joven chico llamado Ken. Era muy amable con los demás y por esa misma razón varios se aprovechaban del pobre. Si bien la primera vez que se encontraron no fue muy agradable, se podría decir que se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

* * *

 _-¡D-Devuelvanlo!- una voz cortada dijo desde el amplio patio del Sweet Amoris, los agudos sentidos de la chica no la dejo pasar y rápidamente se dirigió al sitio de dónde provenía._

 _Para su no sorpresa se encontró con las tres personas más odiadas por el instituto entero molestando a un chico de cabello castaño._

 _-No lo creo- la rubia sonrió maliciosamente –Estamos algo escasas de dinero y realmente queremos algo de la cafetería, siéntete orgullosos de habernos ayudado._

 _Li y Charlotte rieron a carcajadas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso al pobre? Ni ella, que se dedicaba a asesinar gente por dinero, había caído tan bajo._

 _Amber y sus amigas se alejaron contoneándose, desapareciendo por la puerta principal._

 _El desafortunado chico yacía en el suelo, al borde de las lágrimas. La rusa rápidamente fue a su lado, no había querido intervenir pero al menos podía ayudarle._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó._

 _-S-Si, solo me han quitado un poco de dinero- respondió entre sollozos._

 _-Deberías haberte defendido por lo menos, lo más seguro es que vuelvan a abusar de ti- a los pocos segundos, la chica cayó en cuenta de que esa no era la mejor forma de consolar a alguien –Si quieres, te puedo reponer lo que te robó._

 _-Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario-_

 _-¿Seguro?- él asintió y Blane se encogió de hombros._

 _-Blane- la asesina le tendió la mano –Mi nombre es Blane._

 _-Y-Yo soy Ken- tartamudeó mientras se ponía de pie._

 _De alguna manera, ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto; no estaba en su personalidad acercarse a alguien de esa manera pero…seguramente era algo que su hermano hubiera hecho._

* * *

Blane se encontraba enfrente de su casillero, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Hola- una voz repentina la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué haces?

La chica volteó para encontrarse con Peggy, su actitud cotilla no la hacia la persona más querida en el instituto pero definitivamente había encajado con la pelinegra. La ojinegra era su mejor fuente de información, siempre soltaba la sopa.

-Nada, ya me iba- contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Te has enterado?- pregunto entusiasmada la reportera –Va a venir otro nuevo estudiante

-¿De verdad?- en realidad, Blane ya lo sabía; la que iba a llegar era nada más y nada menos que Ginevra, una de sus compañeras. La asesina a veces se preguntaba si al resto de los alumnos no les iba a parecer extraño que tantas personas llegaran de repente.

-Lo digo en serio, lo he visto en la sala de delegados- replicó Peggy –Es una chica, viene de Alemania y es súper rica.

-¿Y eso?-

-¡Sus padres son magnates del petróleo! Han de tener más dinero que lo que tú y yo vayamos a juntar en nuestras vidas- alzó los brazos al aire de forma dramática.

-No tienes remedio Peggy- Blane cerró el casillero y comenzó a caminar.

Era una hermosa tarde, lástima que Blane no pudiera estar fuera, disfrutándola.

-¡Bennet! ¡Ya vamos a cerrar!- gritó su jefe. Ella trabajaba de medio tiempo en un taller mecánico, siempre se le dieron bien esas cosas; además, necesitaba vivir de algo más que el asesinato.

-¡Entendido!- la chica guardó sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el portón, lo vio.

Un bonito osito de peluche descansando encima de un cadillac CTS, era un regalo de despedida de parte de Kentin, lamentablemente se tuvo que ir a la escuela militar.

La mecánica sonrió con tristeza y se fue, dejando atrás dos objetos de dos personas a las cuales les había tenido cariño.

* * *

A media noche es el mejor momento para asesinar, las calles están casi vacías y la mayoría de la gente se encuentra durmiendo o de fiesta. Esto último le convenía bastante.

Su objetivo estaba en plena celebración al aire libre. La joven encapuchada sonrió.

Ese hombre o era extremadamente valiente y extremadamente estúpido; después de haberse burlado de una organización de subterráneos* en televisión nacional, aún tenía las agallas de salir de noche, las horas del Bajo Mundo.

En plena oscuridad y sin notar que un chico en ropa militar la observaba, Blane Romanof se dispuso a disparar, con arco y flecha en mano.

* * *

 _ **Nombre : Blane**_

 _ **Apellido: Romanof**_

 _ **Edad 18**_

 _ **Religion : es liberal, cree en dios y deja estar a los que no, no se cataloga de ninguna religión en especifica puesto que tambien ha llegado a creer en la griega.**_

 _ **País de Origen : Rusia**_

 _ **Aspecto : mide 1,59 no es ni alta ni baja, es de tez blanca un poco tostada por el sol de cabello negro que le llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, donde toman unas pequeñas ondas, sus ojos son grandes negros y profundos con largas pestañas ,no es ni pechugona ni plana, tiene lo necesario sin exagerar, cintura pequeña y no muy caderona, tiene piernas torneadas,gracias al baile y el tenis. En su rostro se muestran facciones finas y delicadas quizá hasta infantiles para su edad. en su mejilla derecha tiene un lunar justo al lado de su nariz, y otro en su clavícula izquierda. lleva unos jeans a la cadera, botas negras, una camisa de tirantes negra ceñida al cuerpo y encima una camiseta manga larga abierta de cuadros negros y azules**_

 _ **Personalidad: Una persona 100% directa, honesta y muy franca, cosa que a veces suele meterla en problema mas que nada por que defiende mucho a las personas cercanas a ella, con el resto mantiene distancia, suele alejar a las personas, con ella hay que ser sinceros, si le eres honesto el 80% de los problemas tienen solución, es muy divertida cuando se le conoce, muy cariñosa y atenta, le encanta hacerle bromas a las personas, una amiga leal y líder nata, le gusta tener el control de la situación mas sabe cuando ceder y acatar ordenes, a veces es un tanto irritable es el tipo de persona a la cual no conviene enojar, mas que nada por que cuando de verdad se enoja no te dice tus cuatro verdades como normalmente lo haría , en esos casos se lanza directo al ataque.**_

 _ **Historia : ? ? ?**_

 _ **Chico: Kentin**_

 _ **Mejor materia: Matématicas**_

 _ **Peor materia: Biología**_

 _ **Arma o punto fuerte de asesinato: lleva dos cuchillas pero dale un arco y flecha y hará milagros,**_

 _ **Habilidad extra : es una gran mecánica, sabe todo sobre autos...y combustión...**_

 _ **Secreto mas oscuro: ? ? ?**_  
 _ **Extras: Trabaja como mecánica en un taller porque suele correr en un lugar llamado "la Orca" es un terreno plano con un gran lago en medio que da lugar perfecto para una pista y al lado una pequeña cafetería con un pequeño escenario justo al lado donde se presentan djs o cualquiera que tenga talento, Tiene un cadillac CTS que era de su hermano, el cual usa para competir. Al pasar la custodia y mudarse cambiaron su apellido por Bennet el apellido de su tío, se decide entre Ingeniería mecánica o mecatronica.**_

* * *

 **Por fin, ahora no tengo nada bueno ni interesante que decir.**

 **Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen (aún si les he rezado a todos los dioses existentes)**

 **R &R**

 **Anisademongirl**


	4. Capítulo 3: Ginevra Elizabeth Volkóv

**Corazón Sangrante**

 **Capítulo 3: Ginevra Elizabeth Volkóv**

 **¡A que esa no la vieron venir! (en realidad, yo tampoco) ¿Dos capítulos en un día? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Anisa?**

 **Danica4412: En realidad Kentin se fue y aún está en la escuela militar, solo tenía el día libre y de pura casualidad descubrió a Blane, es un secreto si ya está cambiado o no.**

 **Disclaimer: Jajaajajajajajajajajajajacoughcough*llorando* (osease no)**

 _-¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Un, dos, tres!-_

 _Bella y suave música clásica sonaba de fondo, el ruido de las palmadas marcaban el ritmo y las pisadas hacían eco en la sala._

 _-¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Un, dos…!- un fuerte estruendo causo que la música se detuviera._

 _Una niña pequeña de largos cabellos blancos se hallaba tirada en el suelo de madera._

 _La vieja señora en ropas de ballet miró a la pequeña infante con disgusto._

 _-¡De nuevo!- exigió, pero la niña no se movió._

 _-C-Creo que me torcí el tobillo- se quejó débilmente la joven heredera de lso Volkóv_

 _-¡De nuevo!- volvió a gritar la profesora sin el más mínimo interés; la pequeña se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor y continúo con la rutina._

 _Cuando la lección hubo terminado, su tobillo estaba morado e hinchado._

 _-Ouch- murmuró Ginevra._

 _El comedor donde ella y sus padres cenaban era amplio y de un estilo victoriano, es más, la casa entera era así. La mesa abarcaba todo el espacio dejando a los padres en un extremo y a la hija en el otro. Bellas pinturas al óleo mostrando paisajes colgaban de las paredes, iluminadas por la luz tenue de los enormes candelabros de cristal._

 _La pequeña Volkóv vestía un precioso vestido de seda morada y ataba su cabellera de nieve con un listón del mismo color y material._

 _Ella quería irse, estaba harta, quería sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, si es que esta corría por las venas de la gente ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_

 _-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?- pregunto su madre por pura fromalidad._

 _-De maravilla- mintió, no le agradaba hacerlo pero no quedaba más remedio._

 _\- Madame Bisette nos informó que te negaste a continuar la rutina- su padre repuso en un tono serio -¿Es eso cierto?_

 _Ella vaciló._

 _Su maestra no le caía bien en lo absoluto, siempre engañando a sus padres y haciéndola quedar como una niña desobediente y mimada._

 _-Te recordamos que no estamos pagando estas clases para que las desperdicies_

 _-Por supuesto, madre_

 _-Deberías ser menos egoísta y agradecer todo lo que hacemos por ti_

 _-Sí, padre- apretó los puños sin que los adultos lo notaran._

 _-¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego?_

 _-Para nada_

 _-Te lo dije, cariño, la hubiéramos enviado a esa escuela para señoritas desde temprana edad, ahora tendremos que esperar unos años- la señora de la casa se dirigió a su marido. Y eso fue todo._

 _-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- Ginevra golpeó sus manos contra la mesa._

 _-¿Qué…?_

 _-Madame Bisette no dice la verdad, ¡me torcí el tobillo durante la lección y no podía seguir!- la niña de 7 años sudaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se volvió pesada._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó su madre._

 _-¡A tu habitación, señorita- la pequeña se levantó de su silla, camino a la puerta y la cerró con un estrepitoso ruido._

 _Recorrió los pasillos alfombrados hasta llegar a una puerta que sobresalía de las demás. Estaba decorada con delicados que daban la impresión de ramas onduladas. Entró y se encerró en el interior de su habitación._

 _Ya dentro, Ginevra sacó un pequeño baúl que se encontraba debajo de su cama, retiro la reluciente llave de su cuello y lo abrió._

 _Se apartó los cabellos de la cara y sonrió, en su interior había infinidad de joyas de diferentes colores y tamaños. Hundió sus manos en ellas e inmediatamente se sintió reconfortada. Recordaba a la perfección a quien le habían pertenecido y lo fácil que fue tomarlas._

 _-¿Huh?- frunció el ceño como tratando de recordar y luego su cara se ilumino –Cierto, madre menciono que mañana habrá una fiesta_

 _El corazón le dio un vuelco, mañana su colección de tesoros aumentaría._

* * *

Una chica de largos y preciosos cabellos blancos y ojos azules, aunque uno fuera más claro que le otro a causa de su heterocromía, caminaba por los concurridos pasillos del Sweet Amoris.

- _Que nombre más ridículo_ \- había pensado al oírlo por primera vez.

No estaba muy contenta de no ser la que estaba al mando de la operación pero al menos la habían nombrado la mano derecha de la que sí lo estaba.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ella, seguramente por la inusual ropa al estilo Cazadores de Sombras que usaba.

Volvió a leer la hoja de papel en sus manos.

-Primera hora…ciencias- murmuró, no es que no le gustara la escuela, a decir verdad, se le daban bastante bien todas las asignaturas. De repente chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- la persona se apresuró a decir. Cuando Ginevra la miro, la reconoció de inmediato, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Blane Romanof.

-Ah…solo eres tú- la expresión de Blane se endureció.

-Retiro lo dicho-

-No es que me agrade la idea de pedirte ayuda pero ¿Dónde está el aula de ciencias?- la peliblanca preguntó tragándose su orgullo.

Aunque la pelinegra mantenía una expresión estoica, sus ojos reflejaban cierta diversión.

-¿Acaso no te han dado un recorrido por la escuela?

-Pues claro que ya lo hicieron, solo era para molestar- Queen, como le apodaban en las peleas callejeras, habló con sarcasmo.

-Vaya ¿se conocen?- una nueva voz entro a la conversación, pertenecía a una chica de cabellos negras tal vez y atuendo verde.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Ginevra con repentina brusquedad, aunque la recién llegada no pareció percatarse.

-Mi nombre es Peggy, reportera del periódico escolar- se presentó- Tu debes ser la estudiante nueva.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Ginevra…

-Vale, vale

-De todos modos, estábamos por irnos- Blane le indicó a su compañera en el asesinato que la siguiera y ambas se pusieron en marcha.

-Estas de suerte, a mí también me toca ciencias- la heredera Volkóv puso los ojos en blanco.

La mecánica la guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera, la subieron y casi al lado estaba la puerta hacia el aula de ciencias.

Blane se fue a sentar junto a una chica morena, dejando a Ginevra en la puerta.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un profesor de lentes.

-¿Usted es?

-Ginevra Elizabeth Volkóv, acabo de llegar al instituto

-Bien señorita Ginevra, por favor siéntese allí- dijo señalando al único asiento vacío.

La chica camino sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Justo cuando tomo asiento, el profesor comenzó con la clase.

-Hola- susurró la chica que tenía al lado, también tenía melena blanca pero sus ojos eran de color ámbar –Mi nombre es Rosalya

-Ginevra, aunque eso ya lo sabes

-Si quieres, te puedo mostrar el instituto después de clases- Rosalya sugirió.

-No gracias, me las arreglaré bien sola

-Como quieras

Y así transcurrió el día, la heredera de los magnates del petróleo y una de las más reconocidas luchadoras callejeras se paseaba por los pasillos de la institución, bajo la atenta mirada de cierta pelinegra, con una reluciente y afilada daga escondida en su media.

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Ginevra Elizabeth**_

 _ **Apellido: Volkóv**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años**_

 _ **Religión: Es atea, no cree en Dios, ya no.**_

 _ **País de origen: Alemania**_

 _ **Aspecto: Es propietaria de una única y atractiva figura, con una altura promedia de 1.65 cm, de contextura algo delgada pero no en extremo. Sus curvas pueden dibujarse con una perfecta "s" teniendo unos lindos atributos, como un busto relleno, vientre plano, cintura pequeña y curvas algo redondeadas, que termina en unas delgadas piernas estilizadas. Su cabello es una cascada de nieve, blanca, generalmente lo tiene atado en una trenza o suelta, desciende en forma de ondulaciones suaves hasta llegar por debajo de sus caderas; es suave y sedoso al tacto, algo voluminoso por sus rulos que acaban en una cascada de tirabuzones. Con un fleco que no le tapa los ojos, pero sí se enreda a menudo con sus largas pestañas.**_

 _ **Sus orbes grandes y expresivos poseen dos tonalidades, pues sufre de heterocromia, el izquierdo es de un azul marino, mientras que el derecho es un tono azul más celeste, con una mirada profunda que pareciera guiar a aquellos que observan a perderse en ella. Tiene un rostro conformado por finas facciones que le dan un aspecto de princesa, con una nariz pequeña y unos labios con un ligero tono carmesí; su piel de color leche carece de imperfecciones por el cuidado que le da la joven.**_

 _ **Ella puede poseer muchos, pero no todas, cualidades como elegancia, belleza y sensualidad, pero para nada ella es frágil, más bien su presencia es fuerte y segura. Por su forma de figura puede lucir casi todo tipo de vestimenta desde lo informal y cómodo. Debajo de su pierna lleva escondido en su media una espada ropera la cual sale a la luz cuando denota peligro, aunque no consiga matar con ella a cualquier enemigo le agrada bastante pelear con ella. Así pues, ella es una joven hermosa flor, aunque ella se muestra como una espina de aquella rosa por su carácter impertinente.**_

 _ **Ginevra tiende a vestir con ropas a menudo oscuras, con faldas cortas y un estilo "shadowhunters". Corsés, medias de rejilla, ligueros y plataformas, así como tacones. También le gusta llevar vestidos y ropas ajustadas, pues realzan su figura y son para ella cómodos a la hora de pelear.**_

 _ **Personalidad: Es una chica muy fuerte y decidida, orgullosa de sí misma y demasiado segura. Se muestra prepotente y egocéntrica, siempre pensando en sí misma sin preocuparse por nada más, cabe destacar que si se preocupa por alguien más que ella. Autoritaria como ella sola, le encanta liderar a las masas, e incluso dominarlas bajo su poder para hacerle trabajillos. Puede llegar a ser algo torpe y sumisa, manteniéndose en su realidad acerca de algún tema sin admitir que se ha equivocado; pervertida y acosadora, dice todo lo que piensa y la verdad como si un cuchillo clavase tu espalda, ya que las mentiras son algo que ella no admite. Es muy honesta a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **Es una noble, no cabe duda de eso. Por ello, sus formas son siempre educadas y amables, respetuosa en todo momento. Es la manera de ser que la caracteriza: su caminar, su manera de actuar. No emplea ni un movimiento innecesario. Si alguien necesita ayuda, no dudará en ofrecerla, pues no es del tipo de personas que se quede de brazos cruzados.**_  
 _ **Es inteligente y sabia, ya que la experiencia y su instrucción le ha otorgado cierta madurez mental, sin embargo cree que ella tiene tanta libertad como cualquier otra persona, haciendo lo que le plazca cuando y cómo quiere.**_

 _ **Pero, lo que destaca realmente es por su corazón. A pesar de mostrarse tan cerrada a los demás, es muy sensible y todo que le insulte lo afecta, pero su orgullo no le permite mostrarlo y siempre está a la defensiva, como si alguien la fuese a atacar en cualquier momento. Valiente y serena. El sarcasmo y ella van acompañados de la mano en toda ocasión, y en ocasiones esto es algo molesto a la hora de conversar con ella.**_

 _ **Historia: La infancia de Ginevra no fue un lecho de rosas. Ella nació para ser un mueble, tener buenos modales y obedecer a todo lo que sus padres le decían, pero eso nunca casó con ella. En las reuniones sociales ella a menudo se escabullía, robaba pequeñas joyas por diversión, ya que podrían haberlas comprado con la fortuna de sus padres, pero prefería la emoción. Cansada de pequeños hurtos decidió salir a las calles, al bajo mundo. Así fue como Ginevra comenzó a internarse en las peleas, así comenzó a sentir la adrenalina que aquello le generaba: Peleas callejeras.**_  
 _ **Poco tiempo faltó para que a sus catorce años ella fuese conocida como "Queen", ganadora de las peleas y una digna adversaria. A corta edad la pequeña Volkóv se había convertido en una verdadera asesina, pues las peleas eran a muerte, y por una gran cantidad de dinero. Ganar o morir.**_

 _ **Chico: Thales**_

 _ **Arma: Ginevra se especializa en las armas pequeñas, como dagas, pequeños cuchillos e incluso alfileres. Tiene una gran puntería para el lanzamiento de sus pequeñas armas, y una agilidad y elasticidad impresionantes. También tiene dotes de liderazgo.**_

 _ **Mejor materia: Ginevra resalta en todas las asignaturas, pero su favorita y a la que pone más atención es artes plásticas.**_

 _ **Peor materia: No es lo que peor se le da, pero si una delas cosas que odia y hace mucho que no practica, la música.**_  
 _ **Le tiene algo de asco a las matemáticas.**_

 _ **Habilidades: ? ? ?**_

 _ **Secreto oscuro: ? ? ?**_

 **Algo definitivamente debe estar mal conmigo pero quería compensarles el hecho de que no actualiza en un bendito mes (si no es que más).**

 **Como ya mencione en el capítulo pasado, no voy a poder actualizar rápido. Tengo la escuela y los finales, aparte tengo las clases extraescolares en la semana y los sábados estoy estudiando japonés (que por cierto pronto es mi examen, deséenme suerte), lo cual me come casi todo mi tiempo, intento avanzar lo más que se puede con los capítulos durante clases pero los maestros no dejan pasar nada.**

 **Ya no los aburro con mi vida.**

 **R &R **

**Anisademongirl**


End file.
